My Summer Love Chapter 1
by dulcecandydirectioner
Summary: This about Harry and a girl named Ivy who fall in love. That's all I'm going to tell you...


**Summer Love**

_Chapter One_

"Where are we going?" I said.

"To Genna's," said my step-mum.

"Oh," I said, "and is dad coming?"

"No. He is too busy."

"Ok."

"Let's go."

*few minutes later*

"Here we are."

"Can I go now?"

"Of course."

I rang the doorbell and there was Genna at the window. I waved and she jumped off the couch to open the door.

"Hi!" said Genna.

"Hi!" I said hugging her. She was my best friend even though she was 15, but that made it more fun.

"Come on in!"

I walked in and sat down on the couch next to Genna. We watched our mums talk about something. Something important it seemed liked.

Finally, my mum handed Genna's mum a suitcase. She took the suitcase and slammed the door.

"What happened?" asked Genna.

"I don't want to talk right now," said her mum.

"What do you think happened?"

"I don't know," I said.

"Lets just go to my room."

We went upstairs and there in Genna's room was the suitcase along with a card. i grabbed the card and started reading it along with Genna. It said:

Dear Ivy,

You will be staying with Genna for now on. Your father and I can't take care of you anymore. We don't know what to do to get you to understand how much I love you. We wish we didn't have to do this, but we have to.

From: Your step-mum

"You're...staying here?"

"I guess."

"Don't worry. You will love it here."

I nodded as Genna hugged me.

"So I'm not gonna be home schooled?"

"Of course not."

"Well good. I don't like being home schooled."

"Haha. Seems pretty boring."

Then we heard someone coming up the stairs, but actually more like stomping.

"Harry!"

"What?" yelled Harry.

"Get over here!"

"No! I have to find my phone so I can go to the park!"

"Too bad! Get over here!"

Harry opened the door frowning.

"What do you need?"

"We have a new housemate."

"Who? Dad?" he said, smiling.

"No. Ivy from across the street. MY BEST FRIEND?"

"Oh, hi," he said.

"Hi."

"Harry, can you go cook?"

"But why me?"

"I'm gonna help Ivy unpack her stuff."

"Fine," he said.

As I took out a shoe from my suitcase I saw Harry was still there, starring. I glanced at him a few times and then our eyes met. He smiled and then left me there, smiling.

"Alright, we are finished."

"Thank goodness."

"Hey um, so Ivy..."

"Yeah?"

"Just wondering, what do think of Harry?"

"Harry? Well he is nice..."

"Do you like him?"

"Like him?"

"Yeah. You think I didn't see you smiling at him?"

"Well, no. I didn't think so."

"Of course you didn't. Now back tot he question. Do you like him?"

"Well..."

"THE FOOD IS READY!" yelled Harry.

"C'mon. You can tell me later," said Genna.

We ran downstairs and saw tacos.

"Of course. tacos," said Genna.

"Well sorry," said Harry.

*few minutes later*

"Hey so Harry, how is your girlfriend," I asked.

"My girlfriend?"

"Yeah, that annoying cry baby," said Genna.

"She is not my girlfriend"

"Well thank goodness," said Genna.

"She use to be my girlfriend."

"Yeah, USE TO," said Genna.

"Oh shut up."

"Nope," said Genna, " lets go to bed."

We all walked to our rooms, talking about Harry's ex- girlfriend. As I walked in Harry grabbed my hand and said, "Good Night."

I smiled and ran to the bed, dreaming of Harry.

*Hours Later*

I woke up in the middle of the night while everyone was sleeping. I wouldn't see my dad anymore, since he was always at work. I needed to relax so i went outside on the front porch.

I sat there, staring at the , I heard the door open and saw Harry.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi."

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just gonna miss my dad."

"It will be ok."

"I'm not so sure."

"Really?" he said, "because I'm pretty happy since you came here."

I blushed and looked at the ground. Harry then grabbed my hand to catch my attention. He then pulled me into a kiss. As our lips touched, I felt sparks go off. Then I stared at him in amazement. He whispered to me, "I love you." and then left me there, trying to get out words, "I love you too."


End file.
